Forbidden Love
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sasori dan Sakura pindah ke Konoha karena Sasori mendapatkan beasiswa untuk besekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Membuat Sakura terpisah dengan sahabat kecilnya/ "Gaara aku pasti merindukanmu/ Dan memendam perasaan terlarang yang seharusnya tak pernah ada/ "Onii-chan mencintaimu"/ AU, mind to RnR?


**Forbidden Love © Ryuhara Shanchi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasori x Sakura**

**Genres : Romance, Family, Drama.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo (s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one : Pindah**

**.**

**.**

"_Saku-chan, mulai hari ini kau dan Saso-kun akan tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Karena, Sasori-kun akan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Saku-chan tidak apa-apakan pindah sekolah?"_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Ya.. kalimat itulah. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang membuatku terpaksa meninggalkan kota kelahiranku, pindah dari sana, meninggalkan teman-teman yang aku sayangi, meninggalkan sahabat kecilku, dan juga mengubur semua kenangan kami. Awal dari kepindahanku adalah karena Sasori_-nii_ menerima beasiswa prestasi yang menggratiskan biaya sekolahnya selama di Konoha Gakuen. Itu karena ia memenangkan ajang perlombaan Olimpiade tingkat Nasional dalam bidang Fisika. Kuakui _Onii_-_chan_ sangat mewarisi sifat dan kepintaran dari _Tousan_. Bahkan secara fisik pun mereka terlihat sama. Dengan mata cokelat _cinnamon_ yang sangat memikat, surai merah yang selalu berkilau, dan juga wajah _baby face_ turunan dari marga keluarga kami, keluarga Akasuna.

Aku memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam sebuah koper berwarna merah. Menyusun baju-bajuku dengan rapi, memasukkan boneka kelinci kesayanganku dan juga merupakan pemberian seseorang. _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sendiri tidak akan ikut tinggal bersama kami di Konoha. Mereka ditugaskan di luar negeri selama 1 tahun setengah karena _Tousan_ yang berprofesi sebagai arsitek dan _desain interior_ mendapatkan tawaran proyek untuk membangun sebuah apartemen_ elite_ di jantung kota Paris. Mereka berdua akan pergi dan tinggal di tempat yang jauh. Sebenarnya aku dan Saso-_nii_ cukup sedih. Karena, dengan begitu maka keluarga kami pasti akan jarang berkumpul. Dan mungkin, aku juga akan kehilangan teman curhat selain _Kaasan_.

Kulihat Saso-_nii_ sudah selesai mem-_packing_ barang-barangnya. Sebuah koper besar yang kuyakini berisi baju-bajunya, sebuah tas sandang, dan sebuah kantung kertas yang berisi sepatu-sepatu Saso-_nii_. Walau kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja, di dalam hati ia juga pasti bersedih. Karena, setelah keberangkatan kami ke Konoha, di hari yang sama pun _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ akan berangkat ke Paris. Hah… aku pasti sangat kesepian di Konoha nanti.

_**End Sakura's POV**_

Sakura menatap seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang tubuh tingginya terbalut seragam Suna Junior High School. Surai merahnya yang berantakan, peluh yang membasahi wajah tampannya, serta sorot matanya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan membuat Sakura cukup kasian dengan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sahabat kecilnya itu.

Sebenarnya ia sekeluarga akan pergi ke bandara sekarang. Mengingat pesawat yang menjadi tujuan Konoha akan berangkat pukul empat sore. Namun, ia harus meluangkan waktunya sejenak saat seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, berlari sekencang mungkin, dan menemuinya seperti saat ini.

"Sakura." Ujar suara _baritone_ itu.

Sakura memiringkan wajahnya ke kiri. Manik seindah batu _emerald_ itu menatap lurus pada sepasang manik _jadhe_ milik Gaara. Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membuang nafas. Tangannya tampak merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku _blazer_-nya. Ia mengambil telapak tangan mungil Sakura dan menyerahkan barang yang ia ambil tadi.

"Ini, ambil 'lah. Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenanganku untukmu. Kau tahu Sakura, menjadi sahabatmu sejak kecil hingga sekarang tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas difikiranku bahwa kita akan berpisah. Aku selalu berharap bahwa kita akan terus berada di tempat yang sama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan saling berbagi cerita seperti halnya yang kita lakukan selama ini. Tapi, kau harus pindah ya? Ke Konoha 'kan? Itu pasti jauh sekali. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyusulmu kesana jika tidak ada alasan yang jelas. Kuharap, kau menyimpan ini ya? Ingat terus bahwa aku adalah sahabatmu. Jangan sombong bila kau menemukan sahabat baru disana dan pulanglah sekali-sekali kesini. Aku pasti akan mengajakmu bermain bersama seperti dulu lagi Sakura." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Sakura melihat benda berkilauan yang berada di genggamannya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk batu _emerald_ yang serupa dengan matanya. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan sendu. Andai saja, jika kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya tidak pindah dari sini ia pasti akan terus berada di sampingnya. Menjalani hari-hari yang penuh warna, saling berbagi cerita, menonton fim horror bersama, bahkan merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka masing-masing di sebuah tempat rahasia yang hanya ia dan Gaara yang tahu. Namun, sepertinya kebiasaan itu harus berhenti sampai disini. Satu tahun lagi, Sakura dan Gaara akan masuk ke dunia remaja yang sebenarnya. Setiap kebersamaan itu secara perlahan, pasti akan berkurang hingga pada akhirnya menghilang. Karena, mereka bukan lagi seorang bocah SMP yang masih belum memiliki beban. Setiap tahun umur mereka akan bertambah dan terus bertambah seiring perjalanan waktu. Dan pada akhirnya pun sepasang sahabat akan terpisah karena mereka harus menempuh jalan hidup yang berbeda. Dan mungkin inilah yang sedang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Sakura menyimpan benda itu di dalam saku roknya. Ia segera menubrukan tubuhnya ke tubuh tegap Gaara dan menangis sesegukkan di sana. Sejujurnya, ia masih belum bisa berpisah dari sahabatnya ini.

"Aku akan terus menghubungimu Gaara. Percayalah, kau dan aku akan tetap terus menjadi sahabat yang baik. Posisimu tidak akan pernah tergantikan. A-aku pasti akan berkunjung ke sini jika sempat." Sakura menangis di pelukan Gaara.

Sasori yang memperhatikan adiknya dari dalam mobil hanya menatap sendu dan merasa bersalah. Seharusnya, ia saja yang pergi dan Sakura tetap disini tinggal bersama nenek mereka. Namun, _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_-nya tidak setuju. Sakura harus ikut jika Sasori pindah. Karena, adiknya itu sangat manja dan pasti akan merepotkan jika ia ditinggal sendiri.

"Syut.. sudahlah. Kau akan berangkat sebentar lagi 'kan? Masuklah, kasihan orang tua dan kakakmu lama menunggu. _Jaa ne_, Sakura." Ujar Gaara dengan lirih.

Sakura menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya dan memeluk Gaara sekali lagi.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa Gaara."

Dan sore itu, mobil keluarga Akasuna pun berangkat ke bandara. Meninggalkan rumah mereka, tanah kelahiran bagi Sakura dan Sasori, serta tempat yang menyimpan segala kenangannya bersama sahabat kecilnya, Rei Gaara.

"_Selamat jalan Sakura, aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu_." Bisik Gaara dalam hati.

**-0o0-**

Malam harinya, Sasori dan Sakura sudah tiba di apartemen baru mereka. Sebuah apartemen yang cukup sederhana namun dapat menjadi tempat tinggal mereka untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Sasori yang merupakan anak sulung dari keluarga Akasuna ini membantu Sakura untuk membawa barang-barangnya. Mereka menaiki _lift_ yang menuju lantai empat. Tempat dimana kamar mereka berada.

"_Onii-chan,_ dingin sekali." Sakura mengeratkan mantel yang melindungi tubuhnya. Akhir-akhir ini, musim dingin menjadi lebih dingin di malam hari. Jika tidak mengenakan sweater atau jaket walau di dalam rumah kau pasti akan mati kedinginan. Sasori melirik adiknya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya pada pipi _chubby_ Sakura. Sakura merasakan hawa panas yang menempel di pipinya. Namun, setelah itu Sasori mencubiti pipi adiknya dan membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"_Onii-chan_! Sakit tahu!" Ujarnya.

Sasori tertawa kecil dan mengusap-usap kepala Sakura. "Makanya, jangan cemberut terus dari tadi. Kau merindukan Gaara ya? Masih sedih karena kalian berpisah?" Pertanyaan Sasori secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya kembali pada sosok sahabatnya itu.

Sakura hanya memandang lurus dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga kok. Kami 'kan masih bisa berhubungan lewat telepon atau media sosial ne, _Onii-chan_." Jawab Sakura dengan lesu.

Sasori hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang merasa bersalah. Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor yang cukup luas dan bersih. Sekitar enam kamar di sebelah kiri dari posisi _lift_ tadi, Sasori berhenti dan memasukkan _Key Card-_nya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah menekan tombol _password_ yang Sakura ketahui itu adalah tanggal lahirnya. Ya, ia tak perlu heran mengapa Sasori memakai tanggal lahirnya sebagai _password_. Karena, kakak merahnya itu sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Dan setahu Sakura, baik apapun itu yang membutuhkan password pasti Sasori akan menggunakan tanggal lahirnya. Bahkan sebagai _password_ untuk membuka ponselnya sekalipun.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar apartemen mereka dan memasukkan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Ia menyalakan lampu dengan menekan saklar yang letaknya di dinding sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk. Seketika cahaya berpendar dalam ruangan dan menampakkan tempat tinggal baru yang akan mereka huni.

Mata hijau _viridian_ Sakura memandang suasana apartemen baru mereka yang sangat menyejukkan sekaligus menenangkan. Konsep desain interiornya terlihat sangat indah dan membuat segala benda yang berada di dalamnya tampak rapi. Dindingnya dicat warna _lemon chiffon_ dan dipadukan dengan _spring green._ Sebuah sofa empuk berwarna kuning lembut menghadap sebuah televisi besar ukran 42 _inchi_, di ruangan selanjutnya ada ruang makan dan dapur beserta _pantry_. Di sebelah ruang tamu tadi terdapat sebuah kamar tidur yang cukup luas. Dengan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_, sebuah nakas berisi foto-foto Sakura dan Sasori, jendela yang menghadap ke pusat kota Konoha dan sebuah toilet merangkap kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Keadaan kamar di sebelah dapur pun juga tidak begitu kalah, malah kamar itu memiliki balkon yang langsung terhubung dengan pemandangan kota Konoha. Sakura berteriak kesenangan. Ia memeluk tubuh tegap Sasori dan menyamankan kepalanya disana.

"_Onii-chan,_ aku di kamar ini ya? Aku suka Tousan menyediakan kamar yang memiliki balkon seperti ini. Jadi, aku bisa melihat pemandangan Konoha di malam hari." Ujarnya riang.

Aroma shampo stroberi merasuki indra penciuman Sasori. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil Sakura dan menyamankan kepalanya di pundak mungil itu.

"Terserah kau saja Saku-_chan_, kau bebas memilih kamar mana pun yang kau suka. Asalkan kau bisa menjaganya dan merawatnya dengan baik."

Sasori merasakan pergerakan kepala Sakura yang mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Saso-_nii_. Uh…aku menyayangimu."

Dan malam itu pun, kehidupan baru kedua anak dari Akasuna ini akan dimulai.

**-0o0-**

Sakura bangun sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Ia menguap lebar dan mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk. Di dapur terlihat Akasuna Sasori yang sedang memasakkan nasi goreng sebagai sarapan pagi mereka. Yah.. Sasori dan Sakura masih lama lagi untuk masuk sekolah. Mereka akan masuk di awal tahun ajaran baru saat musim semi nanti. Dan sekarang, kalender masih menunjukkan akhir bulan februari. Dan itu artinya masih ada waktu sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi bagi mereka untuk memulai kehidupan baru di sekolah.

"_Onii-chan_, kau memasak apa?"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dilihatnya sang kakak sedang mengaduk-aduk bongkahan nasi putih yang diberi kecap, _margarine_, cabai merah, sedikit garam dan bawang merah serta daun bawang yang sudah digoreng harum. Wangi alami masakan itu membuat perut Sakura yang kelaparan berbunyi. Membuat Sasori yang mendengarkannya tersenyum dan melirik Sakura dengan jahil.

"Kau kelaparan ya Saku-_chan_?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya. Ia memukul tubuh tegap Sasori dengan tinju berukuran mungilnya dan berteriak di pagi hari.

"_Onii-chan_! Jangan buat aku malu." Teriaknya.

Sasori tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut merah muda adiknya.

"Saku-_chan_, Saku-_chan_ kau itu adik yang lucu hm?"

**-0o0-**

Sakura dan Sasori duduk di meja makan berukuran kecil di ruang makan mereka. Sebuah meja persegi yang hanya muat untuk enam orang. Di atas meja itu sudah tersedia nasi goreng, telur dadar, tempura, segelas susu cokelat hangat dan segelas susu putih. Sakura membuka piringnya dan menyandukkan nasi goreng buatan kakaknya itu, ia mengambil telur dadar dan segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya. Ia menyuapkan nasi goreng yang masih hangat itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"_Onii-chan_, masakanmu enak. Nanti aku boleh nambahkan?" Tanyanya disela-sela mengunyah.

Sasori yang sedang meminum susu hangatnya itu menatap Sakura dan mengangguk.

"Apapun itu Saku-_chan_. Ambillah sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Kyaaa… aku sayang Saso-_nii_."

Kegiatan makan pagi itu berlangsung selama setengah jam. Sakura membersihkan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas yang kotor di bak pencuci piring. Sedangkan Sasori berjalan ke kamarnya dan berteriak kecil sebelum pintu kamarnya itu ditutup.

"Saku-_chan_, kau bersiap-siap ya. Kita akan belanja setelah ini."

Mendengarkan salah satu kata favoritnya, Sakura tersenyum. Ia membilas piring-piring yang sudah ia beri sabun dan meletakkannya ke rak piring.

"Iya, O_nii-chan. _Aku mandi dulu ya."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan mengenakan baju panjang bemodelkan _sweater_ berwarna oranye, dan sebuah rok mini selutut yang berwarna merah. Di lehernya juga terlilit syal rajutan miliknya yang berwarna hijau dan serupa dengan syal yang dipakai kakaknya sekarang. Sasori sendiri memakai kemeja cokelat kotak-kotak dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Cuaca di pagi hari pada musim dingin cukup membuat mereka mengigil jika keluar tanpa pakaian tebal dan sebuah syal.

Sasori mengecek dompet dan uang yang akan ia bawa untuk belanja mereka. Sakura sendiri menatap daftar-daftar barang yang akan mereka beli.

"_Onii-chan_, belanjaannya banyak sekali. Kita nanti perginya pakai apa?"

"Tentu saja pakai bus."

"Tapi, bukankah mall cukup dekat dari sini ya?"

Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu dan membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kita ke pasar tradisional dulu Saku-_chan_. Aku akan membeli bahan makanan kita untuk satu minggu ke depan."

Sakura memajukan bibir mungilnya, "Kenapa tidak bilang _ne_? Kukira kita akan ke _mall_."

"Nah, kalau begitu kau mau tinggal saja sendirian disini? Aku sih tak masalah." Sasori berjalan menuju pintu utama. Melihat sang kakak yang sepertinya serius dengan ucapannya, mau tak mau Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengekori Sasori.

"Baiklah, sebagai adikmu yang baik aku ikut. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Sasori-_nii_ yang _baby face_ ini kewalahan dalam membawa barang belanjaan dari pasar seperti ibu-ibu. Hahaha.. kau pasti akan ditertawakan _Onii-chan_." Ledeknya.

Sasori hanya mendengus geli. Ia menarik adiknya itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat, "Jangan banyak bicara Saku-_chan_. Cepat, sebelum kita kesiangan."

"Iya-iya, dasar cerewet."

**-0o0-**

Di kota besar seperti Konoha, suasana kota sudah cukup ramai walau sekarang masih pagi dan hari minggu. Di pinggir-pinggir jalan terdapat rombongan para remaja baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan yang _jogging_ dan bersepeda ria. Anak-anak pun berlarian di taman kota sembari didampingi orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sakura merasakan genggaman tangannya dan Sasori semakin erat. Mereka berdua berjalan kaki menelusuri taman kota terlebih dahulu dan menunggu bis di halte dekat sana.

Karena hari ini hari minggu, mayoritas pengguna bis jadi lebih sedikit dari hari-hari biasanya. Sakura dan Sasori masuk ke dalam bis yang akan membawa mereka ke pasar tradisional Konoha. Entah apa yang terbesit di fikiran sulung Akasuna itu, ia lebih memilih belanja di pasar tradisional daripada _mall_. Alasannya adalah karena kondisi dan kesegaran bahan makanan disana lebih terjamin daripada di mall. Dan sifatnya yang satu ini membuat Sakura sedikit jengkel.

"_Onii-chan_, kenapa kita harus belanja di pasar tradisional sih? Nanti kalau ramai dan bersesakan bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku pada jalanan yang cukup sepi pun menoleh kearah adiknya yang bawel itu.

"Kan sudah aku bilang Saku-_chan_, kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah ikut. Aku 'kan tidak memaksamu untuk pergi bersamaku 'kan?"

"Tapi, kalau aku sendirian dalam apartemen bagaimana? Nanti kalau ada penjahat yang masuk dan membunuhku, apa _Onii-chan_ mau tanggung jawab?" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sasori menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Kau tahu Saku-chan, apartemen kita tidak semudah itu dibobol oleh penjahat. Jadi, tak usah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang berlebihan."

Sakura masih merengut. Bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dan terlihatlah kondisi pasar tradisional Konoha yang lumayan besar. Sasori menggenggam tangan adiknya dan membawanya turun. Setelah membayar ongkos mereka, Sasori melihat suasana pasar tradisional yang cukup ramai namun bersih. Ia mengajak adik kecilnya itu ke dalam dan tetap menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura agar mereka tidak terdesak dan tetap bersama.

Target utama mereka adalah tempat penjual beras. Sasori berencana membeli beras 2 karung untuk persediaan mereka selama satu bulan ini. Entah cukup atau malah berlebih ia sengaja membeli banyak agar mereka tak perlu repot-repot lagi berbelanja ke sini jika persediaannya habis dalam waktu dekat. Setelah itu membeli lauk-pauk, bumbu-bumbu masakan, dan juga mie instan serta roti dan selai stroberi kesukaan adiknya.

Sakura sudah menenteng dua kantung plastik besar. Bibir mungilnya masih menekuk lucu dan membuat sang kakak terkekeh geli dan gemas dengan wajah lucu adiknya itu. Sasori mampir sebentar ke toko yang menjual udang. Ia membeli beberapa udang untuk tempura dan juga ikan laut yang akan ia olah menjadi Sashimi. Sakura sudah merasa kepanasan. Ia menarik ujung baju kakaknya, member kode supaya lebih cepat. Mau tak mau, Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dan membayar semua belanjaan mereka.

"_Onii-chan_, aku lelah. Kita pulang saja ya?" rengeknya.

Sasori tak mempedulikan Sakura. Di tangannya sudah ada 3 kantung belanja yang ukurannya besar-besar. Sakura yang merasa diacuhkan menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

"Iyaa.. sekarang yang kita butuhkan sudah lengkap. Nah, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Sasori.

Sakura melengkungkan senyuman dibibirnya. Ia menjadi lebih bersemangat. Apalagi kegiatan membosankan ini sudah berakhir, sekarang ia hanya menunggu taksi datang dan ia bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan puas di dalam sana.

"Ayo cepat _Onii-chan_."

**-0o0-**

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam. Langi-langit menjadi gelap, sang mentari digantikan oleh rembulan. Titik-titik kecil yang berkilauan bertabur di atas langit bak mutiara di hamparan pasir. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa rindu pada sahabat kecilnya. Biasanya jika malam bulan purnama seperti sekarang, ia dan Gaara akan melihat pemandangan langit malam hari dari atas atap rumah Gaara. Rasanya hatinya merasa sesak. Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya _wallpaper handphone_-nya yang menampilkan potret dirinya dan Gaara. Wajah Gaara berlumuran krim kue saat itu. Ini adalah foto saat mereka merayakan Gaara di bulan Januari lalu. Sakura membuatkannya kue secara khusus yang ia buat bersama Sasori di malam hari. Bahkan, Sakura dibuat bergadang karenanya.

Setelah itu Sakura memberikan kue buatannya yang pertama kali kepada Gaara. Walau ia tahu sahabatnya tak suka yang manis-manis, namun Gaara memakannya setengah. Dan setengahnya lagi dinikmati Sakura. Ah.. jika ia kembali ke masa-masa itu, pasti ia tidak kesepian seperti sekarang.

"Saku-_chan_!" Sebuah suara bass menghentikan lamunan Sakura.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar dan mendapati kakaknya berdiri disana dengan menggunakan piyama merahnya. Wajah _baby face_-nya terlihat basah, seperti habis mencuci muka. Sasori mendekati adiknya yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dibelainya kepala Sakura dengan rasa kasih sayang dan mengecup kepala merah muda adiknya.

"Teringat Gaara hm?" Tebaknya.

Sakura mengangguk. Sasori membawa adiknya ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Saku-_chan_, kau jangan merasa sedih. Maaf ya, karena _Onii-chan_ kau jadi harus berpisah dari Gaara. Mungkin jika _Onii-chan_ tidak menerima beasiswa itu, kita pasti masih berada di Suna seperti dulu." Ujarnya sesal.

Sakura yang mendengarkannya menggeleng tak setuju. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata _hazel_ kakaknya yang sedikit meredup. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kakaknya seperti ini. Sakura memang sedih karena berpisah dari sahabat kecilnya. Tapi, ia pasti akan lebih sedih lagi jika Sasori yang meninggalkannya.

"Tidak_, Onii-chan_ tidak salah. A-aku tidak menyesal kok pindah kemari. Pasti sekolah disini menyenangkan. Lagi pula aku tidak sendiriankan? Ada _Onii-chan_ yang menemaniku dan menjagaku. Jadi, untuk apa aku bersedih?" Ujarnya.

Sasori yang mendengarkan perkataan adiknya merasa cukup lega. Ia menangkup wajah imut adiknya dan menatap sepasang mata beririskan batu _emerald_ itu. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya merasa gugup. Tapi, ia memandang manik _hazel_ kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan intens. Dahi mereka berdua beradu. Sasori membiusnya melalui tatapan dan tersenyum kecil karena ia merasakan bahwa adiknya gugup.

"Kau tahu Saku-_chan_, aku juga merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan Suna untuk bersekolah disini. Tapi, ketahuilah asalkan aku masih bersamamu hatiku menjadi lebih tenang dan nyaman, Saku-_chan_. Itu karena aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu, adikku." Bisik Sasori dengan nada lirih.

Sebuah senyuman terbit di wajah cantik Sakura. Ia memeluk balik kakaknya dengan erat dan berbisik "Aku juga sayang _Onii-chan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC.**

**Word : 3000.**

**a/n:**

**Hai.. setelah berhasil membuat FF 12 Choices sampai tamat, aku berencana membuat FF ini. Mungkin bedanya disini gak ada kisah cinta segitiga yaaa.. :v **

**Disini fokusnya sama SasoSaku. Jadi, jangan hujati aku mengenai kejelasan pairing. OK ^^V **

**Yosh,, sampai disini dulu. Ada pertanyaan silahkan di review.**

**Regard **

**Ryuhara Shanchi**

**25.01.15 (23.28)**


End file.
